


twenty-five reasons why i'm not (that's a lie) in love with you, dumbass

by seijohh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Denial, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohh/pseuds/seijohh
Summary: kageyama is successful in telling hinata how much he doesn't love him. but then again, kageyama is a terrible liar.





	1. reason one: your stupid smile

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended

you smile all the time. when you are up against a ridiculously good player you smile like they were the challenge you've been waiting for your whole life. your eyes get this shine to them that i could never imagine appearing in mine. you smile when you spike a ball, you smile when you pull off a good block, you smile when you're running; i am so hopelessly (not, obviously,) in love with your smile, dumbass.


	2. reason two: your atrociously bright hair

i swear it was dyed but when i met your sister she also had your annoying hair. it's messy and wild; it looks impossibly fluffy. when you run it kind of flops with the wind. after practice it gets matted to your head and neck; it's very disgusting but, i suppose mine is, too. i want to run my hands through it and mess it up even more; but that would look stupid, just like your face.

 


	3. reason three: your cute, i mean... shit, your height

your height isn't cute. okay, maybe a little bit. but it still makes you, er... bad on court? i don't know what verb or adjective, whatever, to use. you always get blocked. but, you know: as long as i'm here, you're invincible. 

 


	4. reason four: your annoying scrunchy nose when you are focused on something

i don't know if you had done that first year, i definitely did _not_ want to stare at you. i mean, not like i do now... -cough- anyways, your small nose scrunches up and your brows furrow then your tongue pokes out a bit, especially in math. when you get more frustrated you start biting your lip, i don't know if you knew that. aiko-san keeps looking at you though, that is very troubling. don't get distracted by something as silly as an admirer.

 


	5. reason five: your obnoxious obsessions

i mean, of course volleyball stays number one. but one week you were obsessed with dinosaurs. you even traded a figurine-doll-collectible-toy thing with tsukishima. then you bought about 5 different brands of sketchbooks but ended up only filling 19 pages of one of them. after drawing you decided that skateboarding was your destiny; you stopped after almost breaking your arm, what if you couldn't play volleyball anymore? after that you were, embarrassingly, obsessed with my one strand of hair that grows in the opposite direction. the one on my fringe. yes. it. is. naturally. like. that.

 


	6. reason six: your sister

i don't mean i'm in love with you because of your sister.

 ~~wait,~~ i ~~don't love you at all~~ wh ~~-~~

~~you two are very similar it's quite cute-~~

~~I JUST MEAN THAT WHENEVER YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR SISTER AND BRING HER TO WEEKEND PRACTICES IT'S REALLY ADORABLE.~~

natsu is very likable, more likable than you.

 


	7. reason seven: your humor

you laugh at the stupidest things. whenever one of the first years tells you a stupid pun your face blanks over, thinking of the joke. then your laughter starts to shake your shoulders and not two milliseconds later your laughter is ricocheting off the gym walls. your obnoxious laughter causes the rest of the team's faces to break into the grin, even mine (but i hide it behind the sleeve of my sweater). i ~~didn't like your laugh so much~~ i would have served the ball right at your laughing head.


	8. reason eight: you taught me how to smile

this isn't sappy or anything. your actions don't...they don't make me smile or anything. i mean, you literally sat infront of me after practice and told me to keep still, you pushed the corners of my mouth until they formed a good smile.

 

it definitely wasn't because of you...but, i practiced later that night infront of my mom until she approved.

 

when i arrived at practice i smiled at the first years. they stared at my grinning face until i realized that they looked worried. you didn't even notice until we were successful in our time-lag-quick attack and i was smiling when we highfived.


	9. chapter nine: you open doors for me

you open the changing room door for me, even in front of the first and second years. which is completely embarrassing, by the way. i honestly don't know _how_ you do it: every time i try and beat you to a door it's already being held open by you. and every time i have to thank you.

thanks for the milk yesterday, too.


	10. reason ten: you forgive me

after three-ish years of knowing each other, we've done some shitty stuff to each other. our first argument in first year made us better players but in second year... that month or two we didn't talk to each other except for calling a toss (a regular toss because we couldn't sync up for a quick). i didn't play like i usually did and you didn't either. ennoshita had to pull us out of games until we got our shit back together.

 

i don't even remember what we argued about, i just remember tears and blood. 

 

then, somehow, one of us said sorry and it's like all our problems went away. so, thank you for forgiving me...i'm pretty sure it was my fault.


	11. reason eleven: talking to you on the phone

you never shut up. we'd be talking for hours; you distract me from doing my homework. but that's okay, i probably would have given up on it if we weren't calling. 

 

i probably sound really awkard when we talk on the phone or like i don't really care what you're saying. i do, i just don't know what i could say to make the conversation interesting-all i talk about is volleyball. not that you would mind, but you seem even louder and more excited talking about your day. 


	12. reason twelve: even though it is super embarrassing, you protect me

you defended me from anybody who called me 'king'. i've never said it before, but thank you. i used to be so irritated and insecure about people saying that, not that i would admit that. so, thank you for always being there even though i never asked. 

 

i'm sure it's not even worth mentioning, we both remember it, but thanks for pulling me out of my bad place. you're a fucking life saver.


	13. reason thirteen: i can't imagine a day without you

i have to deal with you every day. i honestly don't see that changing. not that i...want to keep it like that, it's just...we need each other for volleyball. yep, volleyball. so, stick with me until forever, yeah? we still need to take over the world with our amazing quicks.


	14. reason fourteen: your competitiveness

have i ever told you i get really annoyed with you? you compete with me and the prizes for winning get more expensive. i know we restart every month but buying you thigh-high kneepads, 3 new volleyballs, and two days worth of groceries is not how i want to spend my paycheck. might i add that i only bought all of this because you beat me in changing for pe? done, added. 

 

but, it's fun. really fun, crazy fun. 


	15. reason fifteen: you put the tags back into my shirt

i don't even know how they keep coming out. where do they even  _come_ from? i always cut those off...i think. 

 

you tippy-toe up to tuck it back in. and sometimes your hand brushes my neck...your hand is very cold, consider getting that fixed.


	16. reason sixteen: you buy pork buns

it used to be daichi getting us pork buns after practice. then it was narita. now it's you. 

 

you always buy six extra for us to split. because we get hungry after practice. and coach ukai always ends up yelling at us to eat proper meals. 

 

you do look too skinny sometimes, are you actually eating proper meals?


	17. reason seventeen: you give me stupid nicknames

i hate king. well, i used to hate it more back then. tsukishima still irritates me whenever he says it.

 

bakageyama-kun. bateyama-kun. yamayama-kun. annoying, annoying, annoying.

 

~~but it's kinda cute when you say it.~~


	18. reason eighteen: you're an ugly crier

it's so embarrassing when we go to the movies ~~for our dates.~~ we always end up watching some sad or romantic movie and you always cry beside me. 

 

i swear it's only the previews and your eyes are already glassy. 

 

when you're about to cry your nose is scrunched, your mouth is slightly open, your breaths start getting deeper and you start to tremble. then, soft, shaky breaths escape from your partially open mouth and the rest of your face scrunches up. ~~it's cute.~~ it's ugly.

 


	19. reason nineteen: you get jealous easily

~~you always have an annoyed look on your face whenever one of the girls offer me some lunch when i forget to bring mine. you always wait patiently by the door with an irritated look on your face when some of the guys are joking around with me from class. you immediately turn down anyone who offers to walk with me~~ ~~.~~

 

~~you become ten times more jealous and clingy whenever we are out in public and people are looking at me, recognizing me from TV. you've actually screeched at a lady offering me a part time job as a model. i wasn't going to say 'yes' anyways, dumbass.~~

 

~~sometimes i ignore you on purpose because your jealous face is really cute.~~

 

stop your pouty whining.

 


	20. reason twenty: you smell nice

this isn't a compliment or anything...dumbass. whenever  ~~i sleep over~~ the team sleeps over at your house ~~i'm~~   ~~~~we're surrounded by your familiar scent. i don't really know what i'm writing.

 

~~just, i really like your smell. it's comforting.~~


	21. reason twenty-one: you send reaction pictures

you counter everything i say with reaction pictures and spongebob memes. you even made a meme out of tsukishima after he screamed when a spider fell on his lap. 

 

it's kind of annoying, but i also laugh my ass off.


	22. reason twenty-two: you make me feel weak

~~soft, unintentional touches. breathy pants from after practice. the sight of your face after we make a successful play.~~

 

~~crying after losing. screams of frustration, when i know i can't comfort you. pent up anger towards your father.~~

 

~~everything, it's everything about you. my knees get week and my heart clenches. it's all you.~~

 

stupid.


	23. reason twenty-three: you make me so angry

sometimes i just want to punch your face into the ground.

 

sometimes i want to throw you off the school roof.

 

sometimes i want to rip your head off.

 

most of the time i'll just end up screaming my head off.

 

it's okay. i forgive you all the time. and you forgive me.

 

but i haven't forgotten the times where you slapped my milk out of my hands right after i open it.


	24. reason twenty-four: everything is new and surprising with you

* * *

i never really liked change. unless it ensured my success in volleyball, although that's a different story.

 

when your ugly ass hair and your dumbass smile popped into my life again after junior high, i didn't know what to think or do.

 

i could barely remember your team but _you_ were so vivid in my memory. i wanted you to use your abilities to  _do something._

 

then we started to sync up. it was 100 times better than anything at kitagwa daiichi...because i had a partner that trusted in me 100%.

 

in second year you tried thinking up new moves and combinations that i also wanted to desperately try. then you made up the time lag quick, which sounds contradictory but you make it work...we make it work.


	25. reason twenty-five: you are hinata shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew first completed multi-chapter fic for haikyuu! thank you for all the kudos and kind comments <33\. as soon as i finish prewriting some chapters for my newest story (info at the end) i'll post, so keep an eye out for it!

_god,_ you are so annoying. with your bright hair and wide smile.

 

but it's you. everything about you is so  _hinata shouyou._ i don't know how to explain it, everything i hate with everyone else feels so right with you.

 

i say i hate you... the title of this journal thing say why i'm not in love with you. it's denial. after three years of knowing you i can finally say i'm so in fucking love with you.

 

i don't know what you've done to me. i smile when i'm around you, i freak myself out. i find my self having the time of my life running from the front gates to the gym.

 

eating lunch with you makes my heart beat faster

 

hearing your laugh makes my ears turn red.

 

making you laugh causes the butterflies in my stomach to flutter.

 

accidental touches makes my body, especially my cheeks, heat up.

 

_touching you on purpose makes me heat up._

 

i find myself staying up 'till 2 am just texting you about random things, just to keep the conversation going. then i have to put my phone down and take a deep breath whenever we get into our joking-but-not-really-joking flirty mode.

 

i dont know anymore. i'm really fucking in love with you, dumbass.

 

p.s. just because i confessed doesn't mean you're getting more tosses than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- probably going to edit some of the previous chapters, fixing spelling and grammar if i find any mistakes, sorry if y'all get any emails about that.

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos and comments appreciated (: love you  
> \- [my twitter](https://twitter.com/seijohh)


End file.
